redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LongLiveWiltuds/A Murderer, An Empire, and A Wiltud
Prologue The Island of Irgash was the first of the Irgashian empire, with Aljemzo, Fenlone, and Aracnor. These were ruled by a cruel horde of rats, weasels, stoats, foxes, and ferrets. The horde was led by the mink Emperor Carsenoc. In his younger days, Carsenoc the II reigned over his hoard, bringing them in seven, always seven, black ships across the sea, attacking and destroying everything. Their last destination was Irgash. Carsenoc liked Irgash the most. Its clear, blue sea, it's beautiful jungle, and its glorious rivers. But now Carsenoc the II is old. He has no care for beauty. He gathered almost all his troops to Irgash- two thousand. He held on to his empire weakly and was preparing to give up Fenlone. There was only one that dared disagree: his son, Dalmenar. "We are at our peak. Troops at our disposal, plenty of resources, we could drive inland, destroying all in our way." "Do we need it? You asked me before why I did not build a city on Irgash. Because we do not need one. The forest is prettier, and it would be unnecessary to give it away. We need not more land." Dalmenar's face twisted, as it did when he was concocting a plan. "Scalj!" he called, and a fox came running up. "Get us a cup of wine. Damson, preferably." "Yes, prince," said the fox, scurrying off. Carsenoc noted the wink between his son and the fox. The mink looked out to the beautiful ocean from the cliffs they were standing on and took a breath. He knew that one cup would have poison in it. He was expecting a murder attempt from his son ever since he stopped his conquest. Scalj returned with the wine. And gave them each a cup. Once the fox left, the mink eyed his son. They had not moved. Then Carsenoc said. "Take a sip from your wine." Dalmenar did. Then Carsenoc handed his son his wine. "Take a sip of this." The young mink chuckled. "Suspicious, eh? No matter." Dalmenar took a swig of the wine. "No problem." The emperor swiped the wine back and took a small sip. Suddenly, it went blurry. He felt nauseous and fell to the ground, dropping the cup and began to lose consciousness. Before it went black he heard his son's smug voice. "Foolish old mink. I did not poison you. In both our cups I put a drug, one that would usually have no effect, but to an old weakling like you, it could knock you out for hours." Dalmenar smirked, and kicked his father over the edge of the cliffs. The last sight Carsenoc saw was his beautiful, clear ocean. Chapter One Extract from the journal of Old Columbine, official recorder of Redwall Abbey Oh how long has it been since the creation of our lovely abbey? So many friends have past. Me, Bella of Brockhall, Spike, Posy, Cellarhog Ferdy and his wife, Trimp, and old Friar Coggs are the only ones left. My Gonff past last season, Martin the Warrior Seer and Dinny with him. My son Gonff is a brother here, still with his thieving nature that he shares with my grandson Gonflet. My days are near over. I shall be with Gonff soon. But I do wish I had just one more adventure before it is over. All well. Abbess Merriam and her friend Brother Ethan are saying it is harvest time in the orchard, and I wouldn't want to miss the fresh blueberries Columbine, Official recorder of Redwall Abbey Gonflet was considered the ringleader of all Dibbuns. That meant he was the one who created all the "evil schemes" the Dibbuns put in action. Today he and his three friends, Allyna the mouse babe and Bwuk and Grubber the mole babes woke early and snuck down to the orchard and raided the fruits. When the abbey dwellers ran to the orchard with their baskets, instead of plentiful fruit, they found missing fruit, along with four dozing Dibbuns with their mouth and paws covered in fruit juice. Old Bella, for her age had a massive voice. She walked right in front of the sleeping Dibbuns and boomed: "You rotten little grub swipers! Stealing our food as a practical joke! Listen to me! You shall be severely punished. A long bath, followed by being physicked by Sister Vem, then you shall go to bed early with no supper! Now go, you little vermin!" The once-sleeping Dibbuns leaped a meter in the air at the sound of Bella's voice. They blanched visibly at the mention of medicine. Sister Vem was usually adored by Dibbuns, how she was kind and gave them candied chestnuts. But to the Dibbuns, nothing was more repulsive than being physicked. That however, they soon learned was untrue. Chapter Two Dogfur and Whegg were the last survivors of the Greeneyes army. The stoat and rat had built a small hut and wheat farm, and had lived peacefully on the east coast. Thought they thought the peace would change when seven dark ships anchored on the shore. They ran out of their hut and watched as stoats, rats, weasels, ferrets, and foxes clambered over the side. Whegg was the smartest of the two, and pulled his rapier out. "Who is your leader! We will not harm you!" the gray rat shouted. "Um... Yeah!" said the dim-witted Dogfur. "What he said!" A couple rats snickered at the gray-furred stoat. A tall, scarred fox came up to them and pulled out a piece of paper. Scalj began reading. "Hail the Lord of the Two Thousand Hordes! Hail Emperor Dalmenar of Irgash!" A tall mink in regal clothing and a pure gold crown encrusted with seven jewels laying on his head walked forward, brushing Scalj aside. Though Dogfur was taken aback, Whegg was not impressed. "An emperor, eh? You probably have just four or five islands under your command. I have been to Irgash, wouldn't be hard to take. You will have trouble here. We have got a mountain with an army of hares in the east and an abbey filled with vicious woodlanders." Scalj saw anger flash in his emperor's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with laughter. "Vicous woodlanders? That is a new one." "It is not a lie! Those woodlanders sunk a whole castle! One mouse was able to slay a great big wildcat. Only a few of us escaped. Me and my friend here are the only survivors of that army." Dalmenar's face twisted. Then he said,"Scalj, you will take five hundred and take on these "vicious" woodlanders. Bring these two old fools with you. I shall bring the rest of the troops up with me to this great mountain." Scalj nodded his assent. He admired his leader's ability to create plans on the fly. And the ability to recognize a good fox when he saw one. Dalmenar headed back to the seven dark boats: Doomheel, Darkmass, Seaclaw, Sharkfin, Omen, Dreadwave, and Dalmenar's ship, The Curse. As they boarded the ships, Scarface, captain of Sharkfin shouted "Who shall captain Dreadwave, Scalj's ship?" "Saltclaw, you go," said Dalmenar, pointing at a rat. Dalmenar walked aboard than exclaimed, "Onward to hare mountain!" He heard Whegg shout in the distance, "It is called Salamandastron!" Chapter Three Aldroc Wiltud was one of the first of the Wiltud family. He was roving alongside River Moss when his keen eyes caught something strange. There was a tunnel in the side of the river with a trickle of water running through it. There was actually three tunnels. "I wonder where those lead to," he muttered to himself. "Where indeed?" Aldroc quickly spun around and saw a villainous looking fox. "Singefur, Grimtail!" the fox called. Two rats jumped on Aldroc, covering him with a net. The young hedgehog struggled but his spikes got caught." As Singefur and Grimtail dragged the Wiltud away, Whegg muttered to Dogfur, "I wonder if they used those tunnels to flood Kotir?" Young Starbuck was talking with his sister Breeze. "We need a badger lord. I can sense danger is coming. We need a badger lord to lead us." "I agree, brother. I can sense it too. What about Olfonic?" "Olfonic is not a true badger lord. He is a great warrior with knowledge, but he is not good enough as a tactician as old Boar. I have seen the cave walls. Our next leader shall have a yellow stripe on his forehead." "Well can't Olfonic just act as a deputy until this yellow-striped badger comes?" "I suppose." Chapter Four Dalmenar had over one thousand troops at his disposal, and had little to fear. He could see the mountain now, though he knew it was a ways off. He cast his mind to other things when he heard the lookout on Darkmass shout, "Ship! There's a big galley coming towards us!" In that otter ship was Old Captain Talfun Galedeep, his son Roddarm, and his grandson Finnbarr. He had many troops, over five-hundred on his ship, the Wavelord. He was planning on attacking the seven ships, on his mission to defeat vermin who threatened what was good. He could take them down one by one, even if they were outnumbered. "Roddarm! Get the fire archers ready. We shall make these ships burn!" Dalmenar was a better tactician than Talfun. He got Sharkfin and Omen in the back with their best archers, and lead the other five at full speed and boarded the Wavelord before an otter could put an arrow to bow. The otters rushed the attackers but were greatly outnumbered. Dalmenar leaped aboard, his sword flashing as it felled the otters. Talfun, his son, who was holding the otterbabe Finnbarr, and a few valiant otters were fighting off the vermin at the bow of the ship, but they were hopelessly outnumbered. Talfun saw Dalmenar coming towards them, sword swinging. He turned to young Roddarm. "Go to the lifeboat, young one." "No, father! Not without you coming with me." "There is only room for you and your son." "Then I am staying with you!" "Go!" shouted Talfun, shoving his son. Then he handed Roddarm his two twin swords. "Go!" Talfun grabbed an ax and jumped at the vermin, shouting a last war cry. "Galedeeeeeep!" Chapter 5 Sister Vem walked along the orchard with her friend Brother Ethan. "Have you seen Brother Harold?" she asked. "He was in the great hall this morning." "I will go check there." As she walked into the great hall, she bumped into Brother Harold and Skipper of Otters on the way. "There you are Harold! The Abbess wants a word with you." Harold slapped his forehead. "How could I forget. I am sorry Sister Vem. I will go see her now." Harold strode off when Foremole walked up. "Moice an' a moler at the gates, Skoipper an' Vam. Oi was expectin' you uns' would loike to knows." Vem smiled and walked to the gates with Skipper and Foremole and opened the gates. A very old mouse and mole walked in. The mouse said, "Hello, my name is Brome of Noonvale, and this is Grumm Tunneler. Is there a chance we could stop to rest at this merry abbey?" Aldroc was put in a cage made of bamboo. He struggled and cursed the rats, but they would not let him go. He was dead scared of Scalj and worried what would happen once he lost his use. Whegg and Dogfur enjoyed Scalj's group no less. They made fun of the stoat and rat. Dogfur hated Singefur and Grimtail, who called hime "Doggy" and forced him to fetch a stick. Whegg hated Scalj, because the fox treated his troops as tools instead of creatures. He missed living with Dogfur in the shore where they could do as they please. "Whegg! Come over here," came a quiet voice from the bushes. "It is me! Chinwart! I'm still alive and glad to see you are too, though you don't look so good, practically in captivity!" "Chinwart! I thought you died long ago." "Nope. Me and Raker stuck together. Anyway, when all these buffoons are asleep, I will let the hedgehog go, okay?" "Wait..." "See ya later!" Aldroc hated the nights in captivity. No bed, just cold, hard bamboo. He leaped in fright when a rat and weasel approached him, smiles on their face and axes in their hands. "Don't worry," said the rat. "We're friends. I'm Chinwart and this is Raker. Don't make a noise and we'll free you." The young hedgehog nodded. What else could he do? He watched as the rat cut the bamboo with his ax. The young hedgehog stepped through the hole. "Now go," said Raker. Scalj stirred. He heard the sound of chopping bamboo. Through a bleary eye he saw a small hedgehog walking away from a cage followed by a rat and weasel. And an empty cage! "Escape! Escape! Kill them!" He threw his knife, catching Raker in the neck. "Run!" shouted Chinwart. "Run–" the rat fell, an arrow through his chest. Aldroc ran towards River Moss, projectiles flying at him. He jumped in the river. His mind was racing. He couldn't swim, but he couldn't surface. Then he remembered something. The tunnels! He clambered into one. It was surprisingly slippery. He slid right down one. He caught a whiff of a terrible stench, right before he landed in a green swamp. He trudged out of the swamp. There he saw horrible weasel twisted and drowned. He turned around and saw a giant eel leaping at him. Chapter Six "In the name of goodness!" exclaimed Brome. "Martin did come here!" Friar Coggs rose an eyebrow. "You knew him?" "Ha! Martin freed all of us from Badrang's rule." "Badrang?" said Ferdy. "Can't say no more, friend. Martin swore us to secrecy. I doubt he told you. I will let you know the me and Grumm here owe him everything." Brother Harold frowned. "Martin's dead. He died last season." Brome's face visibly blanched. He looked down. "I feel his spirit in this abbey." Sister Vem chuckled. "That is because his sword's right behind you. Look." Brome wheeled around. There it was, a beautiful, gleaming sword. Chapter Seven Olfonic was in. "Remember, you are NOT the strategist," reminded Starbuck. "For the twentieth time, I know," said the large badger, taking a swig of wine. "Corsairs! Sea rats!" exclaimed Bobtail, a young hare that was placed on lookout for the morning. "We must attack them!" shouted Olfonic. The hares stared at Olfonic, who was standing in a heroic pose. Starbuck sighed and rolled his eyes. "Bobtail, how much did you see?" "Eight ships. Seven of them black. One was captured. They defeated Galedeep's ship!" The hare's in the room took a deep breath. These vermin had defeated Talfun Galedeep, who they thought could not be defeated. "Haharr! No beast to walk the earth is as strong as Olfo the Awful! Watch out, vermin!" "Olfonic! There are hordes of vermin out there! You must plan a defensive strategy–" Starbuck sighed. Olfonic had already left. "I'll go get him." Chapter Eight The eel grabbed the weasel and dragged it into the water. Aldroc took a breath of relief, then walked as far from the water as he could. Who knew what other beasts were down here? Cannibal toads, monitor lizards, water rats. He thought about the danger he was in, and how Chinwart and Raker sacrificed themselves. He sat on the ground and cried himself to sleep. "You have your mission?" asked Scalj. The woodlander nodded. "Yes Scalj. Kill the Abbess." "Good. Now go!" Whegg heard all this. "So, he's got five-hundred troops and reverts to reconnaissance. Hmm..." he muttered, maybe too loud. He heard Scalj from inside the tent. "You know, I heard you." Whegg's eyes widened. A sword ripped through the tent, stabbing Whegg through the stomach. The rat died without a sound. Dogfur saw this. Now he was alone, the last survivor of the Greeneyes army. Sister Vem heard whimpering by the north wall. She walked along, then discovered it was coming from the outside. There was a fat, gray stoat. Vermin! But this one, it was unmistakably crying. "Hello, my name is Sister Vem. Is there something wrong?" she called. Dogfur looked up in surprise. He saw a mouse with a kind face. He recalled the battle of Mossflower. He knew that woodlanders were fighters, but here, he saw a kind mouse. If he yelled to her, Scalj would come. So instead he found bark and a burnt twig (Whegg taught him to write) and wrote a message to the mouse. Then he went to the gates and slit it through the holes. Vem went down and picked up the message. My name is Dogfur. I once fought for Tsarmina in the Mossflower war. We were let free by you woodlanders.Me and a friend built a little farm, but then we saw some vermin ships and were forced to join. We were cruely treated and my friend was killed. '' There are five-hundred vermin about to attack you'' Chapter Nine "There it is, my next fortress!" exclaimed Dalmenar, pointing at Salamandastron. From the Dreadwave, Saltclaw nodded. "Aye, a fortress fit for a king, or better yet an emperor!" Weasel Grimeye of the Doomheel nodded assent. "I agree, very heartily!" Stoat Thudjo of Darkmass was a dim-witted stoat. "Hey, that rhymes!" Weasel Veljer of the Omen laughed. "So it does. So it does." Deadfang Rat of the Saltclaw exclaimed, "I agree, very heartily!" Dalmenar shook his head at the idiocy of his captains. He walked over to his cabin and opened the door. Twang! the second he closed his door he heard a string twang and saw a rock swing over his head, just missing him. Some one had attempted murder! Somebody wanted the position of emperor. One of his captains, he suspected, snuck aboard and placed a trap during the battle with the otters. But who? Chapter Ten Sister Vem was on her way to Abbess Merriam about Dogfur's warning when she heard more crying. Though this time, it came from in the abbey. Probably a Dibbun. She would give them a candied chestnut and they would cheer up. But no. The crying came from inside the cellars. Cellarhog Ferdy? No, the old hedgehog was fast asleep with a tankard of October Ale in his hand. But she heard something down here. She put her head to the ground. The crying was... under the abbey! She brushed away the dirt. A trapdoor. She opened it and looked. There was a small rock island surrounded by a swamp. On that island there was a small hedgehog, crying. "Hello, young one. Can you hear me?" The hedgehog looked up. "I can hear you," he croaked. Then he realized, he was under Redwall Abbey! There was still hope. Vem was about to go wake Ferdy when she felt two rough paws push against her back. And she fell, down, down into the jaws of the leaping eel. "I thought she was the abbess! I swear." "You killed the wrong mouse. Now they will be on our trail. Fool!" shouted Scalj. "They are not unlike in voice and appearance," the woodlander replied weakly. "Don't make another mistake." Dogfur was by the walls, looking for Sister Vem. But the mouse didn't come. Chapter Eleven "Have you seen Vem, Brother Harold?" asked Skipper. "Nobeast in the abbey has since last night. We're organizing a search party." Cellarhog Ferdy burst from the abbey waving a piece of bark. "I've got a clue! I got a clue to were Sister Vem was!" "Let's see it, Stickle," said Brother Gonff, who had joined them. "The calligraphy is not great," said the Cellarhog. "It basically says Dear Vem, My name is Dogfur (I think he is some kind of vermin. Stoat or weasel.) I fought with Tsarmina in the Mossflower War, than me and a friend made a farm after. Then we were forced to join a vermin group that treated us cruely and killed my friend. That group is about to attack you." Skipper nodded. "Tells us three things. Vem was known last to be in the cellars, we are under threat of attack, and we may have a vermin ally." Columbine joined them. "Looking for– 'Enter the place filled once with joy, Though now a murderer lurks in the dark. Help you need, and you shall receive, And watch for the traitor in the mist Now some will fall but not all, but beware.' "Mother, are you all right?" asked Brother Gonff. "That didn't sound like you talking." "I don't know what happened. I just remember seeing a picture of Martin in his young days." "Strange..." said Skipper. "Did anybody write it down, as recorder I should study it," said Columbine. Harold shook his head. "I memorized it. You need rest, old Columbine. I shall work on it. Brother Harold was staying up late into the night staring at a piece of paper where he wrote the riddle. "Enter the place filled once with joy. The abbey? No... A murderer, a traitor? I don't know anybody in the abbey who would murder another– Vem! Sister Vem! Was Vem murdered? I hope not. But she may be..." The mouse stared on. After a while, he gasped. He knew everything the riddle meant. "Oh that rotten liar! I must warn the abbey! Oh, poor Vem." Brother Harold ran to the bell tower. "The murderer shall not get another chance!" Harold opened the door and– "Aaaah!" screeched Sister Aluna the herbalist. Skipper and Brother Ethan came running to her at the bell tower. "Aluna, what is–" began Brother Ethan. "Is that Brother Harold?" asked Skipper. The door to the bell tower was ajar, with Brother Harold laying by it, an arrow through his neck. "Skipper, get the Abbess, Bella, Columbine, and Brother Gonff," said Brother Ethan. "And hurry!" Chapter Thirteen Dalmenar had narrowed it down to three possible captains. Veljer and Grimeye were easily the most cunning, and Saltclaw may have gotten power-hungry on his sudden promotion. He figured Veljer could be ruled out. The Omen had stayed back, so Grimeye could not sneak on. Was it Grimeye or Saltclaw, then? Ah well. He had better things to do. He could sort the mutiny out later, but he needed Salamandastron as soon as possible. However, he noticed that it would require more brains than strength to break into Salamandastron. He would outnumber those hares three-to-one but wouldn't be able to break through those walls. If he only had the seventh bright steel sword... but no. The six swords made of fallen star metal with the ruby pommel stone hilt where all he suspected he would find. The seventh was lost, long gone. "Hmmm... there is no way he can suspect us?" asked Veljer. Bloodtoe nodded. "Aye. How could ya do it if ya was way back with arrows." "True... And he couldn't link us together. He suspected I used help, he would have thought of Bluethroat, my first mate." Bloodtoe sniggered. "Never would suspect Bloodtoe, just a low-ranked soldier on the Doomheel. If he did, he would go for Grimeye." Chapter Fourteen "It's Brother Harold!" "What happened?" "Who would do such a thing?" "Why him, such a kind mouse?" Abbess Merriam rose her paws to silence. "I know it is always sad when we lose a friend. But we must find out what happened. Skipper, Ethan? Could you look for clues?" "I already have, Mother Abbess," said Ethan. "Look at yonder stairs. There is paw prints in them. They are definitely mouse paw prints. "I suspect Harold found something important, ran to the bell tower to alert us, but was ambushed by a mouse that stood on the steps and shot him with a bow." Immediate outrage came to Ethan's statement. A mouse, maybe even an abbey dweller, had murdered Brother Harold? Surely not! Skipper pulled a piece of paper out of Harold's lifeless hands. "It is the riddle Columbine said." He turned the paper over. "He wrote some notes on them back. It says: Place once filled with joy– Abbey. Traitor in the Abbey– Murdering. We shall get help, but the murderer will get some of us first. Vem Possibly Murdered! I know who the rotten murderer is!" “Uggh!” Said Abbess Merriam. “The very thought of a creature in the abbey killing another is preposterous. No chance!” Ferry sighed. “It may be true, though. What I think we should do is find the body of Vem, if she was murdered. Maybe hidden in the cellars. Plenty of hiding places there, and she was last known alive in the cellars.” Skipper nodded. “I should also bring up the fact about the vermin threatening us. We learned from an outside source that we have more problems than an assassin. And I suspect our murderer is working with them. Abbess Merriam shivered. “A traitor, an attack. Why can’t we go a lifetime in peace?” Gonflet was not happy. The search for Vem had gone until night, so he couldn’t go and sneak some strawberry fizz from the cellars, and Vem was missing so she could not give him a candied chestnut to cheer him up. He snuck down the stairs to the cellar. Every beast had given up the search, and Ferdy was sleeping deeply. He snuck towards the barrels of Strawberry Fizz when he heard a creak as he stepped on the trapdoor. Gonflet liked creaks. He jumped on the trapdoor again and again. He jumped on the rotten wood until it snapped under his weight and fell into the water with a splash. Chapter Fifteen Starbuck and Breeze and set up a defensive plan. They had cut off the lower entrance so the only entrance was through the top. Up the entire mountain there were stakes and pits so traveling up it would be difficult. All five-hundred hares of the long patrol were as low as possible in the forge, so there enemies would be exhausted by the time they reached them. Dalmenar smiled at the fortress. They had deployed some clever defenses, but sooner or later they would run out of food and water. He looked at the edge of the mountain. Shrubs and river were there, when the hares came to gather food, they would strike. “I’m hungry,” grumbled Olfo. Starbuck slapped him. “You’ve already eaten half our rations in one morning! Those vermin are trying to siege us and you’re just making it faster.” Olfo was angry. “I’m still in charge,” he said in a deep voice. “Starbuck, Breeze, take fifty archers at the top of the mountain. I’ll take the rest to gather some food.” He turned to the other hares. “Come on.” Dalmenar could not hide his surprise. “Gathering? Already? They’re dumber than I thought. Get ready, wait until they’re not suspecting an attack.” Veljer smiled. “Today is a victory day!” For me, when I stab that mink in the back. Chapter Sixteen Aldroc saw the ripples in the water as the eel went after the fallen mouse. He stared there dumbfounded. He knew the poor mouse’s fate. Then he saw a picture of a mouse holding a magnificent sword in his mind. Some mysterious force took over his mind. He picked up a rock and jumped into the swamp. He could swim! He didn’t know how, but he grabbed the small mouse and dragged it back to his island seconds before the eel got to it. After he made sure the mousebabe was safe, he felt something tear at his leg and drag him into the water. The eel! Aldroc hacked at the eels head with his rock, and the eel recoiled from his leg, but struck back on his arm. Aldroc was struggling for breath, and wished he was an otter. He saw the mouse with the sword again. He tore his arm from the eel and began whacked it in the mouth with the rock. The eel’s teeth broke and so did the rock. He held up the rock it now had a sharp edge. When the eel came for another attack, he stabbed it in the neck. He stabbed it again, and again. When he knew the eel was dead, he crawled on to the rock island and fainted, still holding his rock. Chapter Seventeen Fangclaw the fox and Rednose the weasel drew their swords in anticipation for the battle. They, along with Bloodtoe, were supporters of Veljer. They knew that though they failed with the trap, they would not fail here. Dalmenar knew he needed somebody to watch his back during the battle. He employed Bluethroat, his first mate, and Thudjo the stoat, who was too dumb and loyal to think this up. "Watch out for the captains, especially Grimeye and Saltclaw. There is mutiny going on here. I'm trusting you two. Succeed and I shall make you generals! Fail and you shall be punished." The stoat and rat nodded vigorously. "You can trust us," said Bluethroat. "Yeah," said Thudjo. "We...um... you made de right...or wrong...no, right ummmm... what's the word? Chise or Choice or sumthin'!" Olfonic was engorging himself on the vegetation in the garden when he saw the vermin charging out of the forest. He looked up and saw Starbuck and Breeze signaling a retreat. He looked away from them, then rose his ax. "Charge! Eulalia!" Starbuck turned to his sister. All four hundred and fifty hares charged with Olfonic. "We must run. Olfonic will not succeed, and fifty hares cannot hold off those hordes." "I agree," said his sister. "There is no hope. We must go to Redwall." Starbuck turned to the fifty archers. "Retreat! Retreat to Redwall!" Olfonic saw Starbuck retreating. Cowards! He would show them! Olfonic fought to reach their leader, a tall, black mink. He smiled as he thought of the look on Starbuck's face as he returned with a robe of mink fur. Blinded by the blood wrath, he failed to notice that the four-fifty hares were dead. Bluethroat armed his crossbow. Dalmenar was so positive an attempt on his life would happen. He was suspecting Veljer. He had his crossbow targeted on the weasel when he saw Rednose sneaking up. Twang! As he thought about his victory, he failed to hear Fangclaw sneak up and bring a wooden stave down on his head. Thudjo was staring at butterflies when Veljer knocked him unconscious with his sword hilt. Veljer advanced on Dalmenar stealthily, sword in paw. Veljer didn't see it coming. Dalmenar swung around, completely unarmed. He grabbed Veljer's sword arm and twisted it, snapping the bones. Then he did the same with the weasel's ankle. As Veljer lay on the ground, writhing in pain, Dalmenar whispered, "I'll get back to you." The mink swung around and drew his sword at Olfonic. The huge badger was covered in vermin. "Come on mink," the badger said, "Fight me on even terms. One vs. one." Dalmenar smiled. "Let him go." Olfonic shrugged a rat off then hefted his ax. A simple mink vs. a badger? Not on your life. Dalmenar smiled. Olfonic began to feel a little uneasy with the smile. And lowered the ax just a little, exposing his wrist. This was all the opportunity the mink needed. He threw his sword, hitting the badger in the wrist. Olfonic screamed in pain and dropped the ax, which landed on his footpad. Olfonic dropped to the ground. Dalmenar pulled the sword from his wrist and stabbed the badger in the throat. He turned to his army. "I am Dalmenar Badgerslayer! None dare challenge me!" Veljer saw Bloodtoe and Fangclaw approaching him. "Mates! Help me!" Bloodtoe shook his head and put a foot paw on Veljer's throat. "Sorry, old friend," said Fangclaw. "But we don't need you anymore. And if we let you live you'll turn us in to the emperor. We really are sorry." Chapter Eighteen "Hear that?" asked Starbuck. "What?" asked Breeze. "Something over in those bushes." They stared at the bushes. Nothing happened. "All well," said Starbuck, turning away." "Boo!" a young hare leaped out of the bushes, startling Starbuck. "Young Bobtail! I thought you died with Olfonic!" Bobtail nodded. "I ran away. It was a massacre! Their leader, he's a real fighter. Fought Olfonic one on one and won! Blinkin' incredible! Anyway, I got us a prisoner." Thudjo walked forward, a large bump on his head he was carrying a bunch a flowers with a silly grin on his face. "Found him picking flowers. Earlier I saw a weasel knock him on the head. These vermin aren't very kind to each other, wot! Anyway, once he regained consienceness, he walked over to the woods and started pickin' flowers! Could you blinking' believe it! Think he lost his memory. Can't remember his own name, wot, wot!" Starbuck stared at the stoat. "We're in the fortunate freepaws' territory. Leave the stoat here. They'll take care of him." Breeze nodded. "If he can't remember, he's of no use. And it wouldn't be right to imprison or kill him. He would slow us down and we must reach the Guosim as soon as possible." "Aye," said Bobtail. "And speaking of the Guosim, I think I hear them..." "We'd been born without a paddle for a rattle, We'd been born with a longboat as a cradle, We'd been born as Guosim Shrews! We put our riches in the river bank, And we sleep by the riverbed, And were proud of it cause' We'd been born as Guosim Shrews!" Chapter Nineteen "Scouts! That's what we need!" said Friar Coggs. "Spies that will sneak into that vermin camp and catch the murderer!" Brother Salch nodded his head. "Brilliant idea." "Fantastic!" said Skipper. "And I know the best scouts in the business. Brother and sister squirrels Alj and Janali. They'll have no problem sneaking in that vermin camp!" "It was kill him or we would be revealed," said the Mouse. "I had no choice." "I understand," said Scalj. "But don't kill anybody but the abbess next time." The mouse smiled. "Sorry, but there are two spies hiding in the trees that I must dispose of," and then he vanished. Sister Aluna was gathering herbs late in the evening when she saw Alj and Janali burst through the gates, panting. "What's happened?" she asked. "Do you know the murderer? Who?" The squirrel's faces were masks masks of fury. "That rotten little mouse! He'll pay! Aluna, where is the abbess?" "In cavern hole! Go!" Alj ran into the abbey and began up the stairs, followed by his sister. Right when he reached the top of the stairs he heard a grunt. His sister was on the floor, and there was a cloaked mouse. Alj ran at it and jumped, kicking the mouse in the mouth. But the mouse was quick to get up. He pick up the knife and threw it, catching Alj in the throat. Chapter Twenty The abbey was alive with gossip. "A male mouse. There's Salch, Ethan, Gonff..." "Brother Gonff? Perish the thought!" "What about Aluna? She says that Alj said 'he' but what if she's lying to avoid suspicion?" "Maybe... What about Ethan?" "I don't think it's Ethan. He would get sick if he cut his finger. My guess is Salch." "Bah! You just say that because he 'supposedly' doesn't like you. Gonff's a thief, maybe a murderer too!" "Gonff's grandsire was best friends with Martin. He would never do it." "Has anybody seen Gonflet?" asked Columbine. All the eyes in the room riveted on Columbine. "As a matter of fact I haven't," said Bella. Everybody's face went pale. Where was Gonflet?" Aluna shook her head. "He's probably still out playing in the rain. Abbess, may I borrow your cloak? I have lost mine." "No problem," said Merriam. "Thank you," said Aluna. "I'll go get him." The mouse stood looking out the infirmary window when he saw Aluna come out. But he didn't know it was Aluna and mistook her as abbess for the cloak. He took careful aim and fired. The mouse lay dead on the abbey grounds. He smiled. Then thought to himself about what she said before she died. "Gonflet!" It was Aluna's voice! He could not return back to Scalj now, not with the abbess still alive. The abbess would have to die. Chapter Twenty-one The members of Scalj's group were unhappy. They had five-hundred troops and they were doing nothing. Singefur wished Dalmenar was here. He would sort things out well, devise a fantastic plan that involved tunneling or ladders or grappling hooks. But they had Scalj, who thought killing their leader would solve all their problems. He also noticed how Dogfur was acting strange. Saying little, wandering out at night. What was he doing. "Is that a fire I smell?" asked Bobtail. Log-a-log nodded. "There's a vermin camp nearby. They've stared there for a while. Don't even carry their weapons, just left em' in a tent. Five-hundred of them, I think they're plotting to attack the abbey somehow." Starbuck smiled. "And what if we payed them a visit, wot?" Log-a-log shook his head. "We've only got three-fifty, includin' you." "We've got better warriors than them. And like you said, they're not carrying their weapons at the moment," said Breeze. Singefur was conversing with a ferret called Halftooth when Grimtail ran by them, yelling, "Attack!" Halftooth fell to an arrow. Singefur ran to the weapons tent. More waves of arrows came. Hares and shrew burst from the trees. They were losing numbers fast. Right before he reached the weapons tent, two paws grabbed him and pulled him into the woods. It was Scalj and Grimtail. "We can't win this fight," said Scalj. "We must run!" The fox and two rats began running. They ran until they saw something that they feared. Dalmenar. Scalj gulped. "Heh...heh. What are you doing over here?" Dalmenar's face was cold. "We defeated Salamandastron and left two-hundred there. A few hares escaped. Knowing you, I figured you would mess up. So I sent Bluethroat here," Bluethroat stepped out. He had a bump on his head and whip marks on his back, "to spy on you." Dalmenar lifted Scalj by the neck. "Fool! Had five-hundred troops and didn't do anything! Now some hares and tiny mice ruin your chance!" He tossed Scalj at a tree. The fox's skull shattered and he died instantly. The mink looked at the two fearful rats and smiled. "Don't worry. Bluethroat told me how you two were against that idiot fox. You can take Thudjo and Veljer's spots as captains in my army." Bobtail held his spear at the neck of a gray stoat. "Please, please don't hurt me!" the stoat whimpered. "I'm a friend of the abbey. Sort of a spy, but I started with these folks. Well not really... Anyway, take me there, they'll vouch for me!" Bobtail scowled at the stoat. "Fine. But if you're lying, we'll teach you the meaning of pain." Dogfur nodded his head. "Thank you! Thank you!" Chapter Twenty Two Come.... Come... Aldroc heard the words in his head. It was the mouse with the sword! He felt his footpaws moving. He picked up Gonflet and his rock, Eelslayer. He trudged across the swamp. He was halfway to a rock island the mouse was dragging him to when he looked back. The old island was covered in lizards. Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, thought Brother Salch, remembering last night's dream. He saw a cloaked mouse holding a knife, repeating "Redrum, Redrum," over and over. He had a thought. What if the mouse wasn't of the abbey. What if there was a mouse named Redrum that snuck in and murdered his friends. That was a possible theory. And what happened to Vem and Gonflet? Where were they? "Kotir is uncovered!" came a cry. Brother Salch turned to see Ferdy running at him. "I found Kotir! There was a hole in a trapdoor hidden under dust in the cellars! And there were no stairs, but I saw a swamp down there and a rock Island covered in lizards. If you fell, the water would break your fall, but the creatures would get you! Lizards and maybe eels and toads and–" "Hush down," said Salch. "We'll get your brother, Ethan, Gonff, and the Abbess to help us investigate and–" a thought crossed his mind. "Vem! Last known alive in the cellars. What if she found the trapdoor and then was pushed in. And Gonflet. I don't think he was murdered, but he was going to sneak some Strawberry fizz, and the trapdoor broke under his weight!" "That is a great deduction!" said Ferdy. "C'mon let's get Ethan and Ferdy, but not Gonff. He's already crushed on the disappearance of Gonflet. Let's not remind him." The mouse watched them. And he created a brilliant idea. "Eeeeee!" screeched Gonflet pointing at a bloated, ripped up rat floating in the water. Aldroc crept closer to it and found it was not a rat. "Sissa Vem?" asked Gonflet nervously. He had found something that scared him much more than her medicine. Aldroc shook his head and began trudging to the new island. Chapter Twenty Three "Vermin!" cried Brother Gonff, standing on the south wall, pointing at Dalmenar, Singefur, and Grimtail. "Leave the abbey by sundown and you shall be given a chance to live!" shouted Dalmenar. "Never!" said Gonff. Abbess Merriam, Grumm, and Brome came up, waving the Sword of Martin the Warrior. "Think of us weak, but we are warriors!" Shouted Brome, holding the sword in the air. "We have defeated are enemies before. Ripfang the pirate, Badrang the tyrant, Verdauga and Tsarmina Greeneyes, all dead because of us. We have fought for freedom and we can do it again! Now begone!" Dalmenar fainted. Singefur and Grimtail scurried off, dragging him. "Was it something I said?" asked Brome innocently. Grumm chuckled. "Burr, oi be's a thinkin' it was that gurt speech you be's given him, burr, oi." "Look!" cried Merriam. "There's a bunch of rats and they're chasing that mouse!" "Don't worry," said Gonff. "Brother Salch is going to get the gate for him." Brother Salch opened the gates and let the mouse in. The cloaked mouse said, "My name is Redrum." Salch felt a pang of fear. Redrum. The mouse passed him and suddenly he was holding a knife. "What the?" muttered Salch. Redrum drew a concealed knife that only Salch could see and walked toward Salch. Brother Salch slashed at the cloak, and the mouse crumpled to the ground. Was he dead? thought Salch. He looked up. He saw Ethan, Gonff, Brome, Ferdy, Coggs, Merriam, Grumm, and the other abbey dwellers walking towards him, all angry. "I trusted you!" shouted Coggs. "Murderer!" Cried Ethan. Salch began backing into the abbey. He noticed Redrum was gone. He was being framed! "No!" he cried. He backed down the stairs into the cellar. "It ends down here," shouted Ferdy. And then Salch vanished. He had fallen down the hole Gonflet made to Kotir. The lizards were instantly upon him. Salch had a thought before the lizards got him however. Redrum was murder spelled backwards. Chapter Twenty Four Dalmenar had a renowned purpose. The seventh bright steel sword was in that abbey. He had over one thousand troops and only a few woodlanders and a wall stood between him in the sword. He had a plan. And he would succeed! The hares and Guosim came into the abbey and related their story. The fall of Salamandastron and the vermin threat. "And don't forget their leader, wot!" said Bobtail. "Olfonic may have been a fool, but he was a good as a fighter as Boar! And that mink slew in two strikes." Gonff nodded. "Than we have some problem. If that mink slew a badger, he wouldn't have been scared of Brome's speech. What do you say abbess?" Abbess Merriam shook her head. "I can't believe it's Salch. I knew him for a long time. And that cloaked mouse vanished. What if Salch wasn't the killer? "You know, I think they were after me. Harold, Alj and Janali knew something, and that's why they were killed. But Vem looked and sounded like me, and Aluna was wearing my cloak! What if it's my fault." Gonff patted her shoulder. "Relax it's not your fault." Ethan burst into the room. "Sister Columbine! She's sick mother Abbess, and wants to see you. After Vem, you're the most experienced with herbs." Ethan, Gonff and the abbess ran out of the room together and to the infirmary, where Columbine and Bella were. Gonff held his mother's hand. Merriam felt Columbine's forehead. "Ethan, get me some nightshade from the cupboard!" The mouse scurried over and grabbed the herb. Merriam took the herbs and smiled. "She'll be okay. Don't worry." Gonff smiled. His teeth were covered in the pie he had previously stolen. Ethan smiled. He was missing a tooth and had blueberries smeared across the rest of them. Bella smiled. After all these years, her teeth were still sparkling white. Then Ethan's eyes went wide. "The riddle! Abbess, where did you put the parchment with the riddle that shows who the murderer is?" "It's in cavern hole. But–" Ethan had already burst through the doors. "Has he figured it out?" asked Bella. Suddenly, they heard a scream and scuffling, then silence. The abbey dwellers looked around then peeked out the doors. There, hanging from the ceiling, was Brother Ethan's bloody tunic. Chapter Twenty Five The hares brought Dogfur forth to the Abbess in cavern hole. "This stoat here says he's with you. Can you confirm that?" Merriam shook her head. "No, I don't think–" "Ask Vem! She'll tell you!" The hares were dragging the unfortunate stoat away when Friar Coggs burst in waving a piece of bark. "You're Dogfur, right? You warned us about the vermin!" Dogfur nodded his head vigorously. "Yes! I'm Dogfur. Where's Vem?" Merriam shook her head sadly. "We don't know, there's a traitor here, and we don't know where Vem is." Dogfur's face darkened. "Filthy murderer!" "Do you know?" asked Gonff. "Forget the name. If I saw them I'd remember." Gonff handed the stoat the parchment with the riddle on it. "See if you can figure this out." Dogfur read aloud: "Enter the place filled once with joy, Though now a murderer lurks in the dark. Help you need, and you shall receive, And watch for the traitor in the mist Now some will fall but not all, but beware." Dogfur looked at the riddle. "Easy! Place filled with joy, abbey, murderer in the dark, traitor in the mist, that's pretty strait forward, I, am the help you'll receive. The last line is incredibly strait forward." "And the murderer," asked Merriam. Dogfur stared at it a little longer, then slammed it on the table and pointed to the initial of each line. "There. Now I remember the name. E-T-H-A-N. Ethan. A mouse named Ethan. There." The abbess shook her head. "Ethan died a little bit ago." A little mouse name Allyna crawled forward. "Sissa 'Luna says Squirrelalj punch mean mouse in mouth!" Gonff thought about this. "Ethan was missing a tooth..." "Ethan was also dead," said the Abbess. "Did you find find the body?" asked Dogfur. Merriam opened her mouth to speak when they heard a thud from the cellars. Everybody raced down there. Cellarhog Ferdy was unconscious with a bump on his head. "Get some cold water, quick!" said Merriam. Instead, Coggs dumped a barrel of October ale on him. Ferdy stirred. "What happened?" asked Brother Gonff. Ferdy groaned. "I was sitting here in the cellars when I heard Brother Ethan snickering inside a barrel. I thought he was playin' hide an' seek with the Dibbuns, but he was in a barrel with October Ale also in it. I went to tell him to get out afore 'e dirtied up my ale, but he hit me on the head with a wooden stave!" Coggs opened up the closest barrel and screamed. The abbey dwellers crowded around. "Drowned in October Ale," said Dogfur. "What a way to go." Chapter Twenty Six The next day, Dalmenar put phase one of his plan in action. The only ones he confided his plan to were Singefur, Grimtail, and Bluethroat. If others knew, it wouldn't go well. Scarface was in charge of phase one. He brought 250 soldiers with a battering ram, ladders and hooks and prepared for attack. He had also, for reasons he didn't understand, dressed up like a mink. "Charge!" he shouted. The hares were on the wall, stopping the ladders and hooks, while the Guosim and Abbey dwellers guarded the gates in case of a breach. The hares were preventing the walls to be breached at the beginning, but the vermin had five times the numbers. Eventually, they secured the south wall. However, the vermin numbers were reduced. Scarface had seventy-odd left on the south wall and realized they couldn't win. The Guosim were coming on their left and the hares on the right. They were trapped. Scarface lost hope. But the rat was no coward. He charged the troops at the Guosim, full speed. The shrews were surprised by the onslaught, but were winning by sheer size in numbers. Log-A-Log laughed. "Ha-ha, vermin, come meet thy doom!" Friar Coggs created an incredible feast later that night. Dogfur wolfed down the food. He had never tasted any thing better. But he was still skeptical. "We didn't get all of them. I reckon there's still a thousand out there." Log-a-Log shook his head. "We got their leader. They won't be back for more. But tell you what, we'll guard the walls for a while, and if nothing happens, then we can really celebrate." One Season Later Chapter Twenty Seven Extract from the journal of Bella of Brockhall, deputy recorder of Redwall Abbey. Well, the abbey has been peaceful. We've had our losses. Poor Trimp, Spike, and Posy are lost to us. Old Columbine passed from sickness. Brother Gonff doesen't know what to do with himself, with his mother and his son gone. Brome and Grumm, too, the poor beasts passed recently. There are happy moments as well. The hares stay with us because there's about two-hundred vermin in Salamandastron, and they're wonderful company. Dogfur is very jolly, and writes wonderful books. I think he will become permanent recorder of Redwall. Bye for now, Bella Chapter Twenty Eight Aldroc hated life. There was an underground spring for drinking, a swamp to fish in, and a pillar that probably held up the abbey's north wall to lean on in this new island. But if it wasn't for little Gonflet, he would have killed himself long ago. The little mouse did not deserve this life. What could he do? "Dal-me-nar! Dal-me-nar! Badgerslayer! Emperor! Strategist! Warrior of the Seven Swords!" The mink was ready to attack. They had waited long enough. Singefur was leading the attack on the south wall, Grimtail had the east, and Bluethroat took the west. Dalmenar had the north. It was midnight and the vermin took care to be quiet. Dalmenar took his vermin into the abbey. Dogfur was reading when he heard the door to his room open. "Who is it?" he asked, putting the book down. Singefur smiled and held up a spear. "Come on, traitor." Dalmenar positioned seven-hundred vermin on the north wall. The other three hundred came with him. The abbey dwellers were in the orchard, hands over their heads. Dalmenar placed the seven swords with their pommel stone's touching. "Harr-harr!" laughed Dalmenar. "You will know learn the meaning of power!" He muttered the words from the legends. "Havantus Maskula" There was an incredible flash of light around the swords. When the light cleared, a single glowing sword remained. Chapter Twenty Nine Aldroc didn't know what he was doing. He was whacking eelslayer against the pillar for no reason. When he finally came to his senses, he realized there was a hole in the pillar and heard rumbling above. He grabbed Gonflet and fled into the swamp. Dalmenar swung the sword. A flash of light burst out and blasted a whole in the east wall. "Ha! It's magic. I don't know how! But it's magic. Now let's find out what it does to living creatures!" he aimed the sword at the Dibbuns, enjoying the horrified look of the abbey dwellers' faces. 'Young ones first." The north wall exploded. It fell deep in the ground, taking seven hundred vermin down to Kotir. Smoke clouded the orchard. Dalmenar felt Dogfur tear the sword from the grip and shout "Havantus Maskula!" There was a flash of light and the swords separated. The redwallers were turning the tides, taking weapons from the confused vermin. Dalmenar found Singefur, Grimtail, and Bluethroat. "Come on!" Friar Coggs ran out, holding a frying pan. The hedgehog slammed it down on Bluthroat's head, and the rat slumped, never to rise again. Grimtail leaped back, and Brother Gonff's knife caught him in the back. Dalmenar and Singefur ran for their lives. Dogfur showed up, wielding Martin's sword. He stabbed Singefur and shouted, "Revenge!" Dalmenar was running. He picked up a cutless and ran to the woods. Arrows whizzed past his head and he heard the abbey's angry cries at him escaping. He gave a laugh. He had survived. Chapter Thirty Dalmenar emerged from the trees. He knew this would be easy. He'd grab his troops at Salamandastron, then run back and take revenge. Then he saw the otter. A large otter with a long beard and a baby otter behind him. The otter was twirling two blades. The otter jumped, shouting a warcry that sounded all to familiar. "Galdeeeeeeeep!" Epilogue Extract from the writings of Brother Dogfur, official recorder of Redwall Abbey Well, it certainly has been a looooong year. We're patching up the holes in the coat, as we would say back in the Kotir ages. We're rebuilding the north wall, the hares and Guosim went and retook Salamandastron. We rescued Aldroc and Gonflet from Kotir. You know, the look of joy on their faces when they saw the sun... And then Gonff when he found his son was still alive. Pure joy! We owe our lives to Aldroc Wiltud. That young hedgehog saved us all. The snows of winter fall, and the abbey was worried we would get attacked by that mink again. But just a few days ago, Abbess Merriam spotted Dalmenar floating in the river, two sword thrusts in him. I wonder what happened? Well, I better go, Friar Coggs his preparing a feast tonight. Goodbye for know! Signed Dogfur, Official Recorder of Redwall Abbey Category:Blog posts